Timothy Olyphant
Timothy Olyphant (1968 - ) Film Deaths * Scream 2 (1997) [Mickey Altieri]: Shot repeatedly by both Neve Campbell and Courteney Cox, after first being shot by Laurie Metcalf in the school theatre (causing him to be buried with prop bricks). * Dreamcatcher[[Dreamcatcher (2003)| (2003)]] [Pete Moore]: Bitten in half by the alien that had possessed Damian Lewis. * A Man Apart[[A Man Apart (2003)| (2003)]] [Hollywood Jack]: Shot in the chest by one of the druglord's thugs while Timothy is standing in the doorway of a plane. * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) [Thomas Gabriel]: Shot in the heart when Bruce Willis pulls the trigger on Timothy's gun while Timothy is holding him hostage, firing through Bruce's own body. * I Am Number Four[[I Am Number Four (2011)| (2011)]] [Henri]: Stabbed in the chest and stomach by Kevin Durand or Tim Sitarz with a sword thrown through a car windscreen (as he tries to shield himself with his hand) while Timothy is trying to protect Alex Pettyfer; he dies after speaking to Alex (with his body then spontanously combusting). * Missing Link (2019; animated) '[Willard Stenk]: Falls to his death after being stabbed with an giant icicle while fighting Hugh Jackman. TV Deaths * Archer: The Wind Cries Mary (2013; animated) [Luke]: Crushed by a tree as part of a trap Lana (voiced by Aisha Tyler) set up for him; he dies while talking to Archer (voiced by H. Jon Benjamin) (Played for comic effect). Video Game Deaths * '''''Turok (2008) [Cowboy]: Shot in the chest by Powers Boothe as Gregory Cruz, Ron Perlman, and Donnie Wahlberg look on. * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3[[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011)| (2011)]] [Grinch]: Killed in a mine cave-in along with William Fichtner and Idris Elba when Timothy, William, and Idris stay behind in the mine so Billy Murray, Brian Bloom, and David Anthony Pizzuto can escape. Gallery Timothyolyphant.jpg|Timothy Olyphant in A Man Apart Mickey's death.png|Timothy Olyphant in Scream 2 MAX.jpg|Timothy Olyphant in I Am Number Four Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Athletes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Hawaiian Actors and Actresses Category:Actors who died in F. Gary Gray Movies Category:Actors who died in Lawrence Kasdan Movies Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Western Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Die Hard Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:History Stars Category:Californian Actors and Actresses Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Animation Stars Category:Animated death scenes Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Santa Clarita Diet Cast Members Category:The Office cast members Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Len Wiseman Movies Category:Why/Whodunit Stars